


When Two Worlds Cross

by ginasfsos, spaceyalien182



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginasfsos/pseuds/ginasfsos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyalien182/pseuds/spaceyalien182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has been home schooled since he was in kindergarten and has been best friends with Alex, his neighbor, since he can remember. Alex, Zack, and Rian have been best friends since 7th grade and are the most popular boys in school. It is senior year and Jack wants to have a taste of public schooling before he goes to UC Berkeley all the way across the country. Jack is pegged a nerd upon the first day and tension arises between the two life long best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It is the Saturday before the start of a new school year for Alex and he decides to go over to Jack's house to play Super Smash Bros. Him and Alex have been playing for about 20 minutes. Alex was playing as Marth and Jack was playing as fox. So far, Alex has won 4 matches and Jack has won 5. This will either end in a tie or win. Jack goes in to kill Alex with the up B tactic, but Alex beats him to it with Marth's side B powerful sword slash, knocking him off of Hyrule Castle. Jack loses this round and shouts at Alex, "You fucker! I almost had you!"  
Alex replies with, "Yeah right, your percentage was up to like 150% and mine was only at like 80%."  
"Whatever man. So I have something very important to tell you."  
Alex begins to wonder what the hell Jack is going to throw at him.  
"So, get this, I'm going to Baltimore High for Senior year!"  
Alex begins to internally panic. He knows that Jack is really smart and is most likely going to some fancy ass University next year. Alex isn't the perfect kid. He gets at least c's in all his classes but school is just not for him at all. He knows that Zack and Rian would make fun of Jack when they first saw him because he was one of the biggest nerds he has ever met.  
Alex realizes that he was just staring at Jack for about a minute and realizes that he never replied to Jack. "Ohhhh... Yay?" He says with a fearful look.  
Jack then looks confused and says, "Yeah... why do you sound confused?"  
This is when Alex realizes he should sound happy because he doesn't want Jack to be sad. "Dude, I'm so happy that your coming to my school this year!" He lies trying to sound excited. Luckily Jack believes him.  
They continue playing smash when Alex gets a phone call from Rian. He ignores it knowing that Jack doesn't know about his popular friends from school and they don't know about Jack.  
Jack pauses the game, "Dude, why don't you answer that?"  
"It's really not that important, it can wait."  
So they continue fighting, with Jack still winning most of the matches, when Alex's phone begins ringing again.  
"Dude just answer it!" Jack exclaims without pausing the game while almost falling off of pokémon stadium.  
"Fine." Alex says while pausing the game. He walks out of the room and answers Rian's annoying ringtone he set for himself a while back.  
"What the fuck do you want Rian?"  
"Bruhhhhhhh Zack and I are at the park and we have like 8 ounces. You gotta come."  
"Okay I'll be over in like 30 minutes I gotta do some dishes." Alex lied and hung up to go back over to Jacks room.  
"Who was that?" Jack asked.  
"Oh, it was just my mom saying that I need to go home because dinner is ready."  
"Oh...Okay. See ya Monday?" Jack said slightly disappointed knowing that Alex rarely had dinner with his parents considering they never really gave a shit about him.  
"Yeah totally I'll see you Monday. Wait what are your classes?" Alex asked.  
"Oh here's my schedule. I decided on 5 AP classes, not 6, so I have regular government." Jack explained.  
"Damn. You are taking really hard classes. We have government together though..."  
"Awesome! That means we will start the day together, sweet!" Jack said sounding enthused.  
Alex said his quick goodbye and he was hoping that Zack and Rian did not have first period Government.  
After Alex leaves, He makes it to the park and says his to Rian and Zack as they are in a tree with a pipe in one hand and a lighter in the other.  
"Yo Alex, what's your schedule for next year?" asks Rian who is already slightly stoned.  
"Here take a look." Alex replies climbing up the tree and throwing a piece of paper up to Rian and hoping that he does not have first period government.  
As Rian is looking over the schedule, Zack shouts almost falling out of the tree, "Dude! We all have first period Government together with Mr. Way. That's sick as shit man!"  
Alex begins to experience yet another internal panic attack because he cannot deal with having a class with all of his friends especially knowing that they will for sure bully the shit out of Jack.  
"Dude, we have the exact same schedule. The teachers are going to hate our asses being in class doing hootrat shit together 24/7!" Rian says.  
"Man I wish I had more classes with you guys!" Says Zack.  
Alex only has one thing on his mind. Should he tell Rian and Zack about his best friend who also happens to be a major nerd? He knows that they will make fun of not only Jack but also Alex and Alex just knows his popularity is going to go down the drain, so he decides against it and figures he will just ignore Jack during government and maybe he won't notice.  
Alex just replied with a “Sweet. Give me a hit man.”  
Rian passed him the pipe and Alex took the biggest hit of his life in order to just forget the chaos that is about to unfold this coming Monday.

The next morning Alex wakes in yet another panic. He just had a nightmare about the first day of school.  
Rian, Zack and him were walking to first period and they see Jack. Jack says hi to Alex, but Alex completely ignores him and keeps walking. Jack gets pissed and confronts Alex about it in first period and Alex just pretends he doesn’t know Jack. Next thing Alex knows is that he is walking at dusk in a forest. There is a pathway that has Jack’s name on it and a pathway with Rian’s and Zack’s names on it. Alex has to choose and he starts freaking out because both Jack and the others are yelling at him. He starts to become disoriented and passes out.  
Amongst waking up, Alex bolts out of his room and runs to Jacks house before Jack heads off to church.  
“Jack!”  
“Yeah Alex?”  
“Ummm…. Nevermind.”  
“Okay? I’ll see you tomorrow. I have to go to church. Whatever is bothering you, I hope you’re okay.”  
“Thanks Jack! See ya!”  
Alex rushes back inside and reaches for his phone to dial Rian’s number.  
“Dude, we should hang out tonight.”  
“Um yeah sure same place with Zack?” Rian replies.  
“Yeah, 9?’’  
“Sure man. See you at 9.” And just like that Alex hangs up and his worrying begins.

It is 8:30 and Alex is contemplating on telling Rian and Zack about Jack, but he is not sure if they would be cool with that. Alex knows he has a reputation to uphold and he thinks maybe Jack will understand. Plus, it would be weird if Jack hung out with him and his friends considering that Jack was a hardcore Christian straight edge that tries really hard in school.  
In no time it is 8:55 and Alex silently swears to himself yelling a quick goodbye to his mother even though she is too drunk off her ass to obtain a complete thought. He is soon nearing the tree that Rian and Zack are in and he begins to climb.  
“So, Alex. How much ass do you think you are going to get this year?” Zack asks right as Alex reaches his summit of the “high” branch.  
“I don’t know. I think hookups are not really my thing anymore.” Alex replies.  
“Bruhhhh. What the fuck man? You are known as the school’s man whore and now your stopping. Why stop now? Do you got a crush on a girl???” Rian asks smirking.  
“Or are you gay man. Cuz that’s a possibility man.” Zack adds.  
“No! I don’t have a crush and I’m not gay jeez!” Alex defends himself even though he is not sure if that’s 100% true.  
“Whatever man. I got more weed so let’s smoke this shit.” Says Rian.

As they are getting ridiculously high, Alex begins to think of Zack’s question. He thinks about Jack and how happy he makes him. He also thinks about how fucking attractive Jack is. Alex thinks it is because of the weed, but deep down he does really think Jack is happy. Only if he knew.

“Hello, HELLO! ALEX!!! Dude I’m asking you a question!” Rian yells.  
“Sorry. I must have spaced out, what did you say?”  
“I asked you if it was cool if I hooked up with Cassadee?”  
“Yeah sure, whatever I don’t care.” Alex replied.  
Cassadee was Alex’s ex-girlfriend. Alex never really cared about her and he doesn’t give a shit if Zack dates her because she was kind of a bitch anyways.  
“Holly shit it’s almost 11 I better get home or my mom’s gonna kill me.” Zack says.

They all leave the High Tree and go their separate ways. Although, Alex never really makes it to his room, instead he falls asleep on a lawn chair in his backyard with Jack’s face fluttering through his dreams.

Alex wakes up in shock realizing he is not in his bed.  
“SHIT! WHAT TIME IS IT?”  
As he walks back into the house he quickly changes and finds out it is 7:45, 15 minutes before school starts. 

He starts running and he slides into his first period right next to Zack with one minute to spare.  
“Dude you look like shit.” Zack says.  
“Yeah man. Did you even shower yesterday?” Rian asks.  
“Nah man. Too high.” Alex responds.  
Alex was too tired to remember why he has been so stressed out over the past two days. Then he remembers when he hears a familiar voice.  
“Alex! Hey! Alex!” Jack yells confused in why Alex is not answering him.  
“Who the fuck is that nerd sitting in the front yelling your name Alex?” Rian asks.  
“I have no idea.” Alex says while putting his head down and ignoring Jack.  
“Well they seem to know you.” Says Zack.  
“Hey loser! Stop talking to my friend he doesn’t know you!”  
Jack just turns around in shock not facing Alex. Is Alex embarrassed by him? Jack thinks, what a shitty friend.


	2. When In Rome (more like Baltimore)

*Jack’s POV*  
“Alex! Hey! Alex!” I yell confused in why Alex is not answering me.  
One of the bulky guys Alex is sitting with mumbles something to him.  
“I have no idea.” Alex says while putting his head down blatantly ignoring me.  
“Hey loser! Stop talking to my friend he doesn’t know you!” says the one with a mop of a hair on his head.  
I turn around in shock not facing Alex. Is Alex embarrassed by me? What a shitty friend.   
I spend the remainder of the class period not paying attention and worrying what the hell is wrong with Alex. He’s never acted like this before, so why now?   
The next thing I know the bell is ringing and Alex and the douche squad are leaving in a rush. I jump over my desk and hurry angrily towards the group, grabbing onto Alex’s backpack, dragging him towards me. He brushed me off and spun around looking into my eyes with deep remorse, “what” he says emotionlessly.  
“What the fuck Alex” I yell at him furious. Alex looks panicked and slightly regretful, “please I’ll explain later but right now I have to go and please for the love of god do NOT talk to me at lunch.”  
Alex, before now, has never done anything wrong or hurtful to me besides the occasional noogie or tackle, so I stay quiet, decisive, and give into his pleas. I shake my head and start walking towards my second period class.   
During my next class, Calculus, which is also my favorite subject, I barely pay attention, too focused on Alex’s sudden change and thinking of possible reasons he is being this way. Am I too smart? Do his friends not like me? Is it because I have blond in my hair? Did I have something in my teeth? No, I decide. It has nothing to do with me, only Alex and his sudden and uncalled for douchiness.   
In what feels like 5 seconds, the bell is ringing for Calculus to be over. Even during the passing period my mind is filled with thoughts of Alex and I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. I then bump into what feels like a brick wall and I see a flash of red hair and a voice loudly exclaiming “Oh shit!”  
I repeatedly apologize and feel my cheeks start to heat up. I am such a loser. I think to my self, way too embarrassed to help pick up the fallen books. “Really really its fine,” the red hair speaks, and then looks up and I’m suddenly taken by the beauty staring up at me. Not attraction, but simply, admiration. She has freckles, bright red hair and piercing green eyes. She blushes at my staring, stands up with her books and he hand extended, “Hi I’m Cassadee”. I take her hand replying “hey I’m Jack, sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going, I was a little… preoccupied” She replies, “its fine it happens” brushing it off like nothing. I begin to feel really awkward just standing and say “Oh I um have to get to class, can’t be late to my first day of AP English 12”   
She has a look of excitement on her face, “Oh me too! Who do you have?” I reply “Mrs. Love”  
Cassadee smiles widely, “ME TOO! Come come, you can walk with me.”   
Look how easily you made a friend Jack. You’re not a loser. Alex is just an ass. With that last thought my mood goes back to zero as I remember that my supposed best friend is being a dick at the moment. I try to shake that off and embrace the new friendship I might have started with Cassadee.   
During the next English period Cassadee talks to me all class. We are becoming very fast friends. I found out that we both has 7th period band, which I was pretty happy about. She is a flute player while I play the drums. However, I also play a little guitar in my free time, but nothing totally serious. I’m just looking forward to actually knowing someone else in another one of my classes, two is better than none.  
When the bell rings for lunch Cassadee asks me, “Hey, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?”  
I reply quickly, “Sure that sounds great.” I obviously can’t talk to my best friend much less eat with him. My heart falls at my thought.   
We walk from the English wing out to hallway lined with lockers, passing the gym door and health classrooms, out to the quad. We make it to the lunch room soon after and I continue to take in the sheer size of the school. All through my childhood my classroom was my living room, filled with my parents and various tutors. Now don’t get me wrong, I love my parents and I loved being homeschooled, but after being admitted to UC Berkley with an academic scholarship for Engineering, I figured I should feel out public schooling before throwing myself into a massive university filled with a multitude of people I don’t even know.   
This experience has proved to make my anxieties heighten. It’s only your first day I remind myself.   
Baltimore high school has 6 wings consisting of English, Science, Math, Arts, Leadership, and History with bathrooms and common rooms scattered. In the middle of all the wings was a large rectangle of grass with picnic tables and basketball courts entitled “the quad”. In front of the quad was a massive 2-story building, with the cafeteria on the lower, and the auditorium and library on the higher level. It is quite a beautiful campus, with a lot of trees and modern architecture. It however, is very intimidating, with the size of the campus as well as the student body. There are over 2,000 kids here and just one me. Just one new kid.   
“Jack, you alright buddy” Cassadee bumps me, catching me in deep thought. “Sorry I was thinking,”  
“You do that a lot don’t you,” she says with a laugh. We are in line for lunch and I start to worry, thinking about all the stories and negative experiences from TV shows of cafeteria food. As if she sensed my worry, Cassadee exclaims “Oh yay! Its clam chowder day! You know we actually have really good food here, because students from a local cooking school work here for experience study.”  
I nod, impressed and relived that I wasn’t about to eat rubber for lunch just because I woke up too late to pack a lunch this morning. “Oh thank God, I was really about to worry,” I laugh.  
“I know” she replies. After we get our steaming, delicious smelling bowls of clam chowder we make our way out of line and go find a place to sit.  
I begin to panic as we closely approach a table of football players, one of them Alex, and two of them I remember as the douche squad from government. I keep my mouth shut and follow Cassadee. She stops at the table, right across from Alex and his asshole friends and turns directly to the one of the douches, “Hey Rian, I can’t come over after school today because we have extended band practice for Wind Ensemble, but maybe tomorrow.” She says sweetly.  
The douche Rian I guess nods, “yeah we don’t have football after school tomorrow so sounds good,” I am in shock as the softness of his voice as he seems like a total asshole. I think maybe I judged them too harshly until… “How do you know this loser?”   
Cassadee looks at me then back at him, “This is Jack, and he is NOT a loser, he’s my friend and he s in band too and he’s really cool.”   
“Alright alright,” he holds his hand up in surrender and apologized to Cassadee. “Don’t apologize to me, apologize to Jack.”  
Rian mumbles an I’m sorry to me and Cassadee decides its time to go, “By Rian, bye Zack… bye Alex” she rushes the last greeting. “How do you know Alex” I ask her. “Oh um he’s my ex boyfriend” she says shy. What the hell, Alex never told me about a girlfriend. He told me about a girl Amy he kissed freshman year homecoming but never a girlfriend. “Oh’ is all I say back to her.   
We walk up to a table with multiple kids, and many with colorful hair. Now these are my type of people. Cassadee sits us across of a very alternative very attractive couple. The girl has blonde hair with long bangs across her forehead, heavy eyeliner and a stud in her nose, as well as a plethora of rings and earrings. The boy has black hair swept to the side, ocean blue eyes and a nose ring and lip ring. My eyes slowly sweep up the boys body, taking in his leather jacket and how it accents his pale skin, and how he has cheekbones that could slice. Fuck he’s hot. I push the last thought far in the back of my mind and sit down next to Cassadee. “This is Juliet and this is Andy, they’re in band too. Juliet is also in percussion, and Andy plays the sax.” Hell yeah more people to know. I think happily about the new friends I’ve made on only my first day and try not to consciously admire Andy’s hands as he brings a hamburger up to his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter! hope you enjoy and thanks so much for kudos.


	3. The Fight

*Alex’s POV*  
Man do I feel horrible about what I did to Jack. I wish I could just explain to him why I need to keep my two worlds apart. After seeing Jack leave our lunch table, my head was just screaming saying ‘get the fuck up Alex and go apologize to your best friend!’  
I know that would just result in more questions from Zack and Rian, considering they have been suspicious all morning about Jack and how he somehow knows me and I “don’t know him.”  
“Hello? Alex? Dude are you even awake?” Zack asks me.  
Shit! I zoned out again thinking about Jack! What the fuck is wrong with my brain?  
“Sorry dude. It was just weird seeing Cassadee here.” I lie trying to take the conversation away from Jack.  
“Well, you’re going to have to start getting use to that fine piece of ass being here because I really think her and I are becoming thing.” Says Rian.  
“Sure man, whatever.” Replies Zack.  
I’m slightly aggravated by Rian because even though she does have a nice ass, she deserves someone who likes her for her, not just her ass.  
“Rian, please tell me you are not going to just hit it and quit it with her?” I ask hoping for him to say no.  
“Of course not man! I really like her. She’s so kind, outgoing, helpful, romantic-“  
“Shut the fuck up with the sappy shit man! I don’t want to throw up my sandwich!” Yells Zack.  
“Well that’s a relief. She is a nice girl and I already dumped her and she deserves someone who treats her with respect.” I tell Rian.  
“Oh I will treat her well.” Rian says while raising his eyebrows up and down with a smirk on his face.  
All I do to that is roll my eyes. Man, Jack has some nice bushy eyebrows. Shut the fuck up! Stop thinking about Jack. His eyebrows! I am getting more and more creepy as the day goes on.  
Before I know it the bell rings and Rian and I walk to Statistics. I hope that I can see Jack after football and explain to him this mess, but at the same time I am worried shitless about what exactly I am going to tell him and how he would take it. I want to tell him that my school friends are what make me cool, but I don’t want to offend him because I care about our friendship way too much. God, I just wish popularity did not have to be such a big deal in high school, but it is all I got. I’m not smart and I’m halfway decent at football. If I wasn’t best friends with the two best football players in the school, no one would even talk to me.  
I stats, Rian turns to me and asks, “What’s wrong man and don’t make some stupid excuse about Cassadee or something because I know that is a lie.”  
Fuck. I have no idea what I am going to say to him. I cannot tell him about Jack because I don’t think he would understand and he might think I’m a nerd if I have even associated with Jack before, so that is out of the question. I could lie and say something about my parents not giving shit about me and how I feel like they wouldn’t even care if I ran away forever. I’m sure my parents would worry if I ran away, but only for their reputation, not for my own safety.  
“Hello? Stop spacing out and thinking about what you are going to say Alex and just tell me the truth!”  
Shit, I didn’t realize how long it has been.  
“Uh…My parents. They have been treating me like utter shit lately. It’s getting worse man.” I lie hoping that he will just believe this. It’s not a total lie, I always have trouble with my parents, I just am not struggling that much right now.  
“I’m sorry man. I wish I could relate and tell you that it will get better, but I can’t. Maybe football will take your mind off of it today.” Rian replied with a sympathetic look across his face.  
“Yeah, it probably will. Thanks man.” I reply thinking shit. Football won’t help, knowing that afterwards I either have to find Jack in the parking lot or talk to him at home.

 

The next two periods end in a blur and football is even worse. The running, passing, and sweating is all too much today. For some reason, it goes so slow and the pain in my body feels worse than usual. I know I’m out of shape, but for some reason, I am just so tired today. Fucking Jack, why did his cute ass have to get enrolled into public schooling this year? Shit! Did I just call him cute? Fuck I really need some sleep tonight.  
Next thing I know, Football is over and I’m mindlessly walking to the parking lot and I see Jack.  
I quickly look around to see if Zack and Rian are here, thankfully coach asked them to stay after and talk about different plays for the big game on Friday.  
So, I yell his name, “Jack! Jack!”  
He turns around, suddenly angry when he sees my face. He turns back around and rushes into his car.  
“Jack! Please let me try to explain-“  
“Fuck you Alex! We are no longer friends and I am tired of your shit! Just go and be friends with your douchebag football bros!” He screams and drives out of the parking lot before I can defend myself.

All I can do is cry. I am home now and as I run to my room, I ball my eyes out. I just lost my best friend. He is more than my best friend; I can’t even describe how I feel about him. He is the only person in this world that understands me. He knows about all my struggles from my parents all the way to my social anxiety. He gets it and now I just lost him forever. Before I know it I’m lying in bed and the clock shows that it is 3 AM. Fuck, I have been crying over Jack for hours now and I can’t sleep. Well looks like tomorrow is going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here goes the third chapter. sorry if it's utter shit, I'm trying man.


	4. When one door closes another one opens

*Jack’s POV*

Cassadee is great. After just an hour at lunch I feel like I know her so well. She’s easy to get along with and has a great personality. She tells me about her life starting in elementary school all the way up to how she moved to Maryland in the middle of freshman year, scared of starting at a new school where everybody already had gone to school together for years. I love how she understands what its like being a new kid and not shunning me or talking shit on me like SOME people. _Cough,_ Alex, _cough._

She also tells me about her relationship with Alex, and how it was mostly for show. She could tell that he didn’t like her like she liked him, and he refused to have sex with her even though she said she loved him. I was sort of confused by this because judging by the douche squad he hangs out with, they all seem like they would jump at the opportunity to fuck someone as beautiful as Cassadee.

“It was like he didn’t even want to be in the relationship,” she explained to me, “and whenever I brought up breaking up he would freak out and beg me not to. Which made less sense when I caught him with some freshman and the end of the year party sophomore year. That was when his whole man whore rampage began. I was so angry that at school on Monday I went up to him and yelled ‘I don’t know if you haven’t guessed, but we’re over’ and we haven’t had a full conversation since.” I was so surprised. The Alex she was talking about was not my Alex. _Alex isn’t yours Jack what the hell are you saying?_ Not the Alex I grew up with, not the Alex who I hung out with two days ago. _What the fuck is going on?_ At that point I was mad I didn’t understand at all why he was acting like this. The only thing I could think of at this point was running over his head with my truck. _Fuck you Alex, I don’t care what’s up your ass, that’s not how you treat your best friend._ My head is filled with all these heated, angry thoughts, and for the next three periods after lunch, AP Stats, AP Economics, and AP French, I can’t help but lack in attention. Finally its 7th period band and I get to see Cassadee, Juliet, Andy and all my soon to be fellow band nerds.

I walk in and automatically feel a sense of security. Cassadee runs up and hugs me and introduced me to a countless amount of people whose names I have already forgotten. Then we walk out to the football field, _sharing with the football team yay,_ and we set up our equipment for field show. I’m clipping my snare to my harness when I see a body shape and a mop of brown hair on the field, being tackled to the ground. _Alex plays football, what the fuck?_ I guess I said this out loud because Juliet snickers and replies, “yeah but he’s easily the shittiest player on the team, and the only reason he’s on the team is because of his popularity.” She then gives me a questioning look, “you speak about him like you know him,” “I do,” I reply, “he’s my next door neighbor, and best friend since we were born pretty much. I don’t know what the hell is going on because when I told him Saturday that I was coming to this school, he was excited and once I got here, he pretends he doesn’t know me.” Juliet goes on to tell me that he has a reputation for sleeping around, upon his breakup with Cassadee, and that there are only a handful of girls who haven’t fuck him, _Including Juliet because she and Andy are going on three years together, relationship goals._ Why the fuck has this day revolved around Alex and his dickiness. He is not the center of the goddamn universe and if he’s acting like an asshole to his life long best friend then so be it. He can suck it up and show me he’s sorry if he really is, and if not, Cassadee will be my new best friend. I keep getting angrier and angrier thinking about Alex. And I once again imagine me repeatedly punching him in the face, but slowly the punches get softer, and then in my mind I'm grabbing his face and kissing him in all the places where my fists once were. _Stop it. Stop it._ My brain is defiling my anger and I don’t even know how to react to this new vision. I don’t realize it but I’m already to my truck, hand on the door ready to get in when I hear my name being called. I turn around, exhilaratingly angry when I see whom it is and I open the door and get into the driver’s seat.

“Jack! Please let me try to explain-“

“Fuck you Alex! We are no longer friends and I am tired of your shit! Just go and be friends with your douchebag football bros!” I scream at the asshat of my former friend and drive away, opposite way of my house, desperate to get away from him and anything that involved him.

In about 5 minutes I get to Grace Park, a block away from our houses _I went in a circle, whoops,_ and park my car, placing my head on the steering wheel. I know that I went off and was extremely harsh to him. I then am hit with a rushing feeling of guilt. His parents are shit to him and I’m always the once he goes to… what is he going to do now, _Brian and Clack_ can _help him since their obviously his only friends now._ And yes I am aware that he’s always had trouble with friends and that he depends so solely on me but I can’t make sense of anything that happening. This is not the Alex I know and love. This is not shy, cute, anxious Alex. I don’t know who he is, but I sure as hell don’t like him.

I get home a while later, and see Alex’s Jeep in the driveway. _I should go apologize to him_. No, I won’t he was a dick first. I lay in bed until about 3 AM just breathing and thinking about Alex. About Alex and me. About Why. And what I’m going to do about it. Should I talk to Cassadee? Fuck… I’m fucked… and I think I might’ve just lost my best friend. My bro for life, my partner for life. And to be honest with myself, the thought of not being with him tears me the fuck apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th installment. Please enjoy. I was listening to the 1975 while writing this and things got emotional


	5. When you just can't take it

*Alex’s POV*  
Well, waking up was not what I expected. I woke up in a shitty mood, but once I walked downstairs I noticed something I haven’t seen in years. My parents were making breakfast and eating together like civil people.  
“Mom, Dad? What is going on?” I asked still in a daze at the picture worthy family in front of me.  
“What are you talking about honey? I decided to make breakfast today because it seems you are not well nourished.” Mom replies.  
I think to myself wtf, this isn’t Jack’s house.  
“Why do your care about my health, you haven’t in like years’ mom what the fuck? I hardly ever see you guys anymore and now you act like you care! This is bullshit and I don’t want your heartless food!” I screamed slightly regretting not taking the food yet but oh well.  
I slammed the door before I heard my mom’s reply and hopped in my jeep speeding away to school. My parents are pieces of shits who are hardly home and when they are, they are always fighting about either me or money. All this shit with my parents makes me want to just disappear..  
Talk to Jack about it. I think. NO! We aren’t friends anymore and he made that very clear yesterday. I’m so caught up in my thoughts, I don’t even notice Rian trying to talk to me.  
“Hey, Alex did you hear me? I asked what’s wrong with you? You seem really sad.” He says.  
Even though I have known Rian since seventh grade, I can’t tell him about this. 1. He can’t know about Jack…yet. And 2. I have only ever told Jack about my parents and I don’t trust anyone else.  
“Nah man, I’m good. I’m just a little stressed about senior year and college you know, the usual shit.” I lied hoping he will buy it.  
“I understand, college is stressful.” He replied still looking skeptical not buying my lie at all. Fuck I wish I could just talk to jack.  
We were both just standing next to my locker dreading the 7 hour day we had ahead of ourselves. I notice Cassadee walking up to Rian. I turn around knowing that I do not really want to talk to her right now considering our past and that I saw her hanging out with Jack yesterday so she probably hates my guts. As I put my books inside my locker and slam it shut, I turn around and realize that Jack was with her. Shit, I really need to apologize to him and hope that he will be my friend again, but I can’t do this in front of Rian. Instead of stepping up and acting like an adult, I run off to the bathroom and hide there until the bell rings. Okay Alex, you can talk to him at lunch. You have to do this, he has been your best friend for life. Things will be alright. Just as my thoughts surpass me, the bell rings signally that all hell is about to break loose and Rian will probably ask why I ran off. Shit, my life is such a mess.

As I walk into government, I see Rian shoot up from his seat and come walking towards me.  
“Dude what the fuck happened back there, once you saw the nerdy looking kid with the big ass nose that hangs out with Cassadee, you ran away?” He says looking really confused.  
Shit I can’t tell him about Jack and he probably already knows that something is up considering, a) I look like shit today b) I denied even knowing him after he clearly knew me and c) I fucking ran away from him with no explanation why.  
“Alex! Stop thinking up a lie and answer truthfully; how do you know Jack? Zack and I both know you know him from somewhere just tell us how you know the nerd?!” Rian screamed at me.  
Before I could even think of my response I started shitting out my thoughts which never a good thing to do.  
“STOP CALLING HIM A FUCKING NERD! JACK IS MY BEST FRIEND AND HAS BEEN SINCE WE WERE KIDS AND HE IS A GREAT FUCKING PERSON WHO KNOWS ME BETTER THAN YOU TWO DOUCHEBAGS!” I yelled finally getting that shit off my chest. By now, everyone in government is just staring at me including Jack. Good thing the teacher is not present, or else my language would have not been okay.  
And now I’m running. I run out of the boring white classroom, out of the front doors slamming shut behind me. The security guards are yelling at me I am sure of it, but right now all I hear are my inner thoughts. Fuck! Rian and Zack probably hate my fucking guts and I still don’t think Jack will ever forgive me. All I know is I am not going home. Before I know it I am at the park that Jack and I always use to go to when we were very little. All I can smell is nostalgia going through my lungs. Fuck I can’t go back to school or home and this day is just shit. 

At some point I must have fallen asleep and I can feel someone shaking my shoulder to wake me.  
“Alex, Alex Alex! Wake up! How long have you been here?” A voice says that is way too familiar…Oh shit it’s Jack!  
“JACK!” I yell hugging him forgetting about our huge fight yesterday.  
“Yeah it’s me lets’ get you to my house. You missed the whole school day and we need to talk man.” Jack replies.  
Thank god he doesn’t sound angry anymore. Hopefully I will get my best friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the album The Devil and God are Raging Inside Me by Brand New got me through this chapter and I have no idea why. Sorry for the wait.


	6. Gay thoughts equal super smash bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this has taken forever school has caught up with us

*Jacks POV*  
After Alex’s outburst towards his douche friends, I could not think for the rest of the day. I went through all my classes ignoring anyone who was trying to talk to me because I couldn’t get that boy out of my head.  
Alex and I have been best friends for the longest time and I have never seen him that upset. He was so mad at his so-called friends and I was actually really surprised that he stood up for me like that.   
As my last class ends, I race to my car and begin to search for Alex, ignoring Cassadee yelling at me saying that we have after school band. I could care less right now; all I care about is Alex. He is the only person who has never left me and he understands me. I have been driving for about 10 minutes and I am still not quite sure where he could be. Obviously I checked his house first, but I knew he would never go there. He always describes it as toxic and hates to see his parents because they always put him down. The next place I decide on going to is the ice cream shop because when we were little he would always ask my mom to take us there. My mom would always oblige because she loved Alex and I knew she secretly didn’t want me to lose my only friend.   
Sadly, I did not see Alex there, so I decide to go to our favorite park. I always would go here when I was feeling down, so I assumed Alex would too. As I am pulling into the parking lot, I see a figure lying down on a bench and I start running towards it, hoping it is Alex.  
Alex, Alex Alex! Wake up! How long have you been here?” I yell shaking Alex awake hoping that he didn’t get high and pass out, knowing his history.   
“JACK!” Alex yells hugging me like we are still the best of friends. Honestly I don’t really care because I have missed his hugs so I hug back just as lovingly.   
“Yeah it’s me lets’ get you to my house. You missed the whole school day and we need to talk man.” I reply.  
I drag Alex up and take him to my car. He is still half asleep, but as soon as I blast Reckless Abandon by blink-182 he jolts awake and starts singing along with Tom Delonge.   
I let him sing and I stay silent until we pull into my driveway.  
“Okay, Alex. We need to talk about your life. Why did you keep me away from your school friends? Did you think I wasn’t popular enough to be associated with? Am I too big of a nerd for your ego?” I ask angrily hoping that I get some type of an explanation.  
“Jack, I am your best friend. I am only friends with Rian and Zack because they were the first people I met in 7th grade and I couldn’t fit in anywhere else. They are nice guys if you get to know them; I just think they are super insecure and too stuck in high school so they tend to bully people. I’m so sorry I pretended not to know you, I just don’t know what would happen to me if I wasn’t popular. I was ignorant and now I have no shame in hanging out with you. Will you please forgive me??” Alex asked with those puppy dog eyes I can’t resist.  
“I guess man. Everyone makes mistakes, but if you are ever that fucking mean to me again I will never talk to you.” I tell him so he knows he won’t get off that easy.  
“THANK YOU JACK!!” he screams while hugging me for the second time today.  
“I DON’T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU!!!”   
Man how much I missed Alex. It has only been a couple days since we have really talked and why did I miss him that much. Psssshhh I’m not gay. I don’t like Alex that much. It’s a sin to be gay. God hates gays. Why do I feel the best when this BOY is with me??   
Goddammit I hate this. We need to distract ourselves with some video games to stop my mind from thinking other things that I shouldn’t think about my male best friend.  
“Common Alex, let’s go inside and play some smash bros.” I tell him hoping that my pants don’t grow tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I are co-writing this and we are most likely going to have chapters that switch off between the POV of Alex and Jack. I hope you like it considering this is our first fic.


End file.
